VAMPIRE REBORN
by XxAlessiaKyoyaxX
Summary: This is a cross over between two animes hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Reborn By Andrea Gravener Chapter One: New People in town Hibari was walking down the street down to the Namimori School when he spotted a shadow moving past him. When he got to the school he heard gun shots in the hall nearby, he ran in as fast as he could and saw a silhouette fall to the floor.  
On the other side of things Yamamoto was walking to the Namimori baseball field when a girl ran up to him and asked "Excuse me Sempai do you happen to know where Namimori is...? I am looking for someone." Yamamoto looked up sharply confused " Yeah I am heading there now you may come with if you like."  
So she closely followed Yamamoto and he said;  
"What's your name if you dont mind me asking."  
She looked at him and said " Neh ... My name ... is Yuki Cross ... and yours ?"  
They finally arrived at Namimori when he laughed and said "My name is Yamamoto..." She saw Hibari's silhouette and ran in to the hall where she soon saw Zero on the floor, she then put her wrist up to his lips and Zero's eyes opened and turned more red than they were. Hibari looked confused , just as they were about to explain Hibari looked up and said "Get out of my School.''  
Zero picked up Yuki and walked out, but when he walked out the door he saw Kaname and Yamamoto.  
Yamamoto spotted Yuki and asked " Y-y-yuki is she ok ?"  
Before Zero could answer Kaname said "Yes she is ok, do you know of a place we could stay for the night?"  
Yamamoto nodded, then he lead the crowd to Sawada Tsunayoshi's house.  
When he knocked on the door, Sawada Nana appeared in the door and said:  
"Hello Yamamoto-kun who are your friends?"  
She looked over at Kanamae and asked "Is she ok?"  
She let them in and Kanamae said "Yeah she is ok I am Kaname ,this is Zero ,and she is Yuki. Nice to meet you mam."  
Sawada Nana looked confused and when they got in Sawada Tsunayoshi stubled down stairs with Gokudera and Ryohei.  
Tsuna was glad to see that it was no one dangerous but he was confused on who the people were.  
Zero saw Tsuna and pulled the group to the side to talk about things Sawada Nana probably shouldnt hear.  
"We have some things that we should tell you since we are staying here ... The three of us stay up at night and sleep when needed but the thing is is Yuki must not remove the scarf around her neck and she has to wear long sleeves for now Due to what we are about to tell you."  
The four friends looked up sharply and Tsuna said" We should go to my room it is quiet and no one can really hear us."  
They followed Tsuna up to his room and shut the door "We are Vampires and that is why Yuki musnt take of any of those things she chose to help us along the way." Just then the Door swung open and Yuki, Haru, and Kyoko were standing there.  
Kaname ran to Yuki and hugged her then said "Are you ok Yuki-chan?"  
She looked down and said "Hai..."  
Zero ran up to her next and hugged her then whisperd in her ear "Im sorry Yuki-chan, i didnt mean to go that far... forgive me?"  
She looked at him and said" Hai... its ok Zero-senpai."  
She hugged him and when she let go there was a sudden loud crack of the window opening. It was Hibari. Tsuna looked worried when Hibari said "Hmph i see the girl is ok now."  
Reborn ran through what was happening and Hibari disappeard after he was done.  
Speaking of Hibari he was walking and thinking on the way to Namimori when he was suddenly slammed into the Future where he was standing in front of a picture he didnt understand. This picture was with him and some girl standing next to each other but he was in a tux and she was in a wedding dress.  
He had thought there was no match for him he hadnt recognized this woman at all. As the five minutes passed he returned safely to Namimori where he was on the rooftop and just about to get off the roof top when he spotted Yuki and she walked up to him and said " Zero and i would like to sign up for the DC (Disiplinary Committee)."  
Hibari could barely breathe and he looked at her and said" Yeha you can monday." Right as he said that he fainted but soon woke to his least favorite things being crowded and the lingering scent of Sakura.  
He jumped up un expecting to be so weak, he walked out the door and down the street thinking of why he was allergic to sakura still and who the girl was in the photo. Just as he passed Namimori High he saw a guy in a hoodie in his path...a guy that didnt move and had his face coved. Some guy Hibari has never seen before..  
-To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Reborn By Andrea Gravener

Chapter Two : The Unexpected Visitor

Hibari still standing still wondering who this odd guy was standing in front of him. As he tried to by pass the guy he disppeard. Hibari thought it could only mean one thing ... an illisionist. Could it be Mukuro? It couldnt have Mukuro was at Kokuyo island with Chrome, Ken and Chikusa... So it had to be a new it be this new kid Was after Hibari and wanted to mess with his head or was it just to irritate him? Either way Hibari was annoyed and didnt need this new kid stirring up trouble. The next day had arose and Chrome was on her way to train with Reborn just as Reborn had asked when the guy popped up and stirred up trouble... enough trouble that poor Chrome had phainted and what came next wasnt too pleasnt for the boy. Mist arose from her body and Mukuro took the place of Chrome . The hooded man simply smiled and satrted a fight. Kanamae and Zero showed up and Kanamae said"Who do you think would win?" Zero Laughed and said" Judgeing by what Reborn said Mukuro will he has been fighting since the age of seven." Kanamae thought it was rather strange that this guy was fighting from the time he was seven. Well as Zero stated Mukuro did in fact win and soon changed back into Chrome. When Chrome had awakend she got up and went on her way to training. Kanamae and Zero looked up butt the hooded man was gone. On the same morning Hibari Spotted people hanging around the halls of Namimori so he went to go punish them but a sudden wave swept him off his feet and when he got up there was no water to be found. When he finally looked up the new kid was standing in front of him but then soon vanished ... it was then he realized that the new kid was an illisionist. How could one like this escape the hands of Hibari. As Hibari went to go and get a drink the water squirted him square in the illisionist had struck again... he had something against Hibari. The next day comes about and he goes to open his locker and a load of trash falls on him embarassing him. People were seeing that Hibari was no longer a threat... he was getting bullied himself. A few weeks had passed and Hibari was still getting pestured and people were beggining to laugh at him and pass by him looking at him and was time that Hibari had had enough, he was tired of having things fall on him when he opend his locker and was tired of water comming out of no where and the fountian getting his shirt wet. So he decided that he was going to find this guy and deal with him, or at least do what he could. He hated illusionist. Tsuna,Yamamoto,Gokudera,and everyone else almost felt bad and decided to help Hibari find this mysterious guy that was tourturing the Cloud Hibari fell over due to a gust of wind benethe his feet... the Mist Guy was here. He was fighting Hibari and did all he could to defet him but when Hibari struck the right spot with his tonfas the hood fell. Hibari couldnt believe what he had seen before person that was making him fall and the person that was making him miserable and angery all the time was no what he had dropped his tonfas and smiled when he saw the long black soft hair drop from the was more Excited than normal. And when he looked at the persons face he was astouded.-To be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Reborn

Chapter three : Hibaris Obsession Hibari was shocked to see that his bully was a girl so was everyone else. Some people should have known that it was a girl but didn't Hibari had asked the girls name and she replied in a whisper"Alessia Montoya." Hibari had to have her , he wanted her so bad that he was asking her out to dinner and out to lunch made sure that no one could ever have spent as much time as he could with her. Soon they both were patrolling the school and they both did things together. No one had ever seen Hibari smile this much. To everyone else it was creepy but to Alessia it was becoming the normal. Yeah every so often they would take a break but they were with each other alot and had the same views about day Mukuro visited Namimori and saw Hibari with the girl in the hoodie. Mukuro was confused, he didnt know why he was with her. Hibari and the Alessia spotted Mukuro and got in a fight stance, Mukuro looked so confused and then he just smiled and said"kufufufu is this supposed to be pay back from you both?" THey both smiled and Alessia said" Unshishishi of course it is and this is not going to end till we get it either." But what other people didnt know was that Alessia was allergic to Sakura as well, but unlike Hibari she was allergic to it by nature. SO the fight started on Namimori grounds and Hibari got flung into the school building far off and now it was the battle of illusionist. Mukuro started to swing his stick when Alessia got smart this time and decided to make herself the illusion of Chrome. Mukuro saw Hibari running towards him and Mukuro knew that he couldnt hurt Chrome even if it was an illusion. Hibari was getting closer but then stopped and fell right when he was about to was holding his stomach and soon Alessia fell too holding her laughed and simply said" Kufufufu So both of you are allergic to my lovely weapon." He looked up and so did some other people. Above them was clouds of Sakura blossoms, Hibari had found the one girl that can take him down and felt embarrassed but when he saw the love of his life on her knees barely able to breathe He got up and stood as best as he could and knocked Mukuro down the Sakura leaves Soon faded and the both were stronger again and Hibari looked at Alessia and hugged her . He held her tight and whispered in her ear" From this point forward i vow to protect you with my life, and i promise to bite anyone to death that tries to hurt you be mine?" She Hugged him tight and agreed to his vow and said"as i shall be yours and i vow to never break this vow between us." Now that people knew that they were together and both had the same allergic reactions to Sakura. They spent every moment together and eventually moved in together. Hibari Finally understood what the picture of the future meant. It meant when he made this special vow he meant it and he loved her. But the real reason he even looked at her was because she was a girl that wasnt afraid to stick up to he hated illusionist but she was an they moved in with each other they told everything that has happend in there life including how Hibaris parents wanted nothing to do with when it hit 3:00 there was a knock on the door... it was Hibaris Parents...to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Who did what? I am what? He is What?

Hibari was confused and didnt know why his parents were at the door."Why are you guys here... you guys abandoned me."His parents looked Up and said we came here to tell you something... something you must know about you and Mukuro-san." Hibari shot up and said" There is nothing to be said about him that i would care about. He has tried numerous times to kill me." His mom sat there and tried to tell him that it was important but he wanted to hear nothing about him. His dad spoke up" No but what you need to know is you and him have something coming for you guys just be prepared alright." They both left, it seemed as if everyday there was something new that confused way they were tired and they fell on the other hand was wide awake when he heard a noise heading straight towards him he tired to move but the object flew at him and bit him laughing on the way out. The figure then showed up at Hibaris place and Hibari sat up feeling the sharp pain in his neck as if he had been bit .By morning both Mukuro and Hibari felt weird and when they tried to outside they both severely burned up but when they stepped in the shade the burns healed quickly. It was then they realized that they were bit by a vampire. There is only two Vampires in both went up to Kanamae and Zero and said" You wouldnt know what happend last night would you?" Zero and Kanamae looked confused" what do you mean?" They both looked at them and then showed them their necks where they had been bitten. Zero looked at Kanamae and said "I dont know who did that but what I do know is that you must be very cautious."Just then the presence of another Vampire was in the area it was Akatsuki was from the night class... he was hired to turn them ... he was a pure blood which could only mean one thing Hibari and Mukuro either had to feed off of Akatsuki or Kanamae. Rather strange but that was how it is just like saying the moment you do then that person is responsible for since Akatsuki didnt feel up to saving their lives it was up to Kanamae to save simply smiled and said" Nice to see you here ... well you see I will be on my way good luck with these guys ." Right as he left Hibari fell over as did Mukuro, Kanamae and Zero caught them and brought them some where quiet and first told Hibari to feed off him so he could survive. Hibari was hesitant at first but he did. Soon he became a Vampire and Kanamae told Mukuro to start in. So he did but they both had something missing ... someone to feed off of.  
to be continued 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Victims of Vampires?  
After a long hard day Hibari and Mukuro finally made it home and tried to fall asleep but the people the layed next to made it hard for them. After all they are vampires now and the Alessia wasn't and neither was Chrome. Mukuro couldn't help but lay next to Chrome wanting to put his lips to her neck. But he knew that if he did she would be too scared and he didn't want that for for Hibari he layed next to Alessia unable to sit still cause of the sweet scent of her skin and he could smell the blood lingering in her was too unsure of what Hibari would the other side of things Chrome spotted Mukuro and Chikusa but it was strange "Mukuro-sama what are you doing?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing, Chikusa was dropped to the ground and in an instant Chrome was in Mukuro's didn't want her to understand what he was but before he knew it Chrome looked up with tears in her eyes and said"Mukuro-sama I understand now... I want to help you in any way I can."Mukuro lifted his head and wiped her tears he didn't want her to understand. HE beat himself up for days until Chrome came in and smiled lightly and said" Mukuro-sama please stop hurting yourself." Mukuro walked up to Chrome and apologized, but what he apologized for was not the mere fact that he was hurting himself but for what was about to happen. He pushed her to a nearby wall and put his lips to her neck, she was surprised to see what he was doing."Mu~kuro-sa~ma~."She lightly smiled with shock in her eyes for Mukuro had sunk his teeth into her soft skin and began to he finally finished he wiped his lips off and hugged her again apologizing for do that to looked up with a light smile and tears in her eyes and said" If that is how i can help you then I will do my best." Mukuro looked up shocked and he then had tears come to his eyes as he hugged Chrome once more."I never wanted to hurt you my Chrome... I am so sorry that i did this forgive me." She looked up and grabbed his hands " I want to help you... you are forgiven."On the other side with Hibari and Alessia... she caught on fairly quickly when Hibari couldn't sit still and barely hugged her."Hibari-san what is wrong with you lately... its like you cant stand being near me any more." Hibari pushed her to the bed and he too apologized for the same apologize before hand... Hibari put his lips to her neck and started was confused She had no idea what was happening to her. When he was finished he wiped his lips and apologized once next day Hibari and Alessia went to school and acted like nothing happened til lunch came about and Hibari was feeling the urge to do it again and Alessia wasn't there yet and unfortunately for a bunch of school girls that happened to walk by were on the menu. Of course he couldn't help it but half way through his meal Alessia walked in and caught him. She stopped him in time and soon he fed on Mukuro's side Chrome had walked up to Mukuro and asked if there was anything he needed... he then hugged her and whispered in her ear and then bit her yet again. Soon the couples got used to doing this stuff. It became normal for them to help out the people to be COntinued 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:The easiest thing just became impossible

Mukuro,Hibari,Alessia,And Chrome have been at it for about a few weeks ,the hunger grew and as long as Alessia and Chrome were near they were fine. As it just so happened there wasn't another accident like the one Alessia fell in on by accident, but people were afraid to even cross his path due to the rumors that went around about went back to fearing him and as always no one went near Kokuyo was fine in fact he went to the store with Ken. Mukuro and Chrome were alone for about five minutes and before Chrome knew it she was up against the wall and his lips were on her neck . She was used to it now so it didn't frighten her at all. But the one and only thing he asked of her was to cover up the bite marks. He didn't want anyone knowing what he was especially Tsuna, Haru, and Kyoko. And since everyone already knew of Hibari being one it would be dangerous for people to know that he was to. So pretty soon Mukuro walked Chrome to training... Guess you can say that he was a second Mist Guardian for the only bad thing was that all of the Vongola were human and there were two were vampires. So I guess you could say that it was too hard cause their blood smelled so sweet. Mukuro attacked Tsuna and Hibari Attacked didn't get far considering that Alessia stopped him but on Tsunas side Chrome tried her hardest and when he stopped he pinned her to the rock side and put his lips to her neck and going farther than he ever did . This looked very bad for him. When he was done with that he hugged poor chrome and fell to the dirt. Everyone now knew that there was two vampires rather than one. The most easiest thing was now impossible. It was easy for him to stay away from humans but now its like a craving. He wanted to live normal but it was impossible now he couldn't live like a normal a few weeks Mukuro grew weak from not having much blood. Most of his time was spent hugging Chrome and laying next to her. He found it so difficult to lie next to her but he did nothing. Every so often he would kiss her lips and when her birthday arrived Mukuro could barely stand he was so weak. He needed blood but refused every offer from Chrome. He was able to speak but very quietly and faintly he said M~y C~hrome what would you like for~ your ~birt~hday. She replied with a smile Mu~kuro-sama my only wish is for you to get better please I know it is necessary please I want you to be Within seconds he was on his feet and at her throat and before e started in he said I m sorry Chrome. He then sunk his teeth in and began to drink when he got done he wiped his lips off and kissed her lips deeply. Chrome grabbed Mukuro s clothes and pulled him into a tight hug thank you Mukuro-sama Mukuro was so shocked and he had no idea what he had just done to poor Chrome. From that point on he did things to and with her that he NEVER did with anyone else. Even M.M had hated Chrome and it was only because she had Mukuro and she didn t. Why else would she hate her there was nothing to hate Chrome for after all it is Mukuros decision on who he wants. Sadly M.M was too conceited for him to start with. M.M has been his friend since like forever and Ken and Chikusa barely saw Mukuro he was spending so much time with loved everything about Chrome ... her smile, her hair, her body, just ever on the other side of things Everyone thought that Yuki was still human but the truth is half way through the vacation she was turned back to Yuki Kuran. Yeah thats right she was Kanames sisterto be continued 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7: The AwakeningWith that being said Zero didnt like that fact but she was safe and in their line of family (purebloods) they are destine to marry. Now Yuki had a hard decision to make was she going to marry her brother as destined or will she go for the heart broken wanted to marry her and he tried to insist but did not force the young yet delicate vampire princess Yuki Kuran he left her to decide... so Yuki had decided that night she was going with her brother."Kaname Senpai will Zero be.. ok?" Yuki asked. Kaname looked down at Yuki and said "Would you like to go and say bye one last time?"Yuki nodded and ran off to Zeros dorm. But when she got there he was holing his gun to the door making sure that she knew she couldnt stay long. She said what was needed and left. Kaname and Yuki as well as a few other night class members went their seperate ways. As Yuki and Kaname headed back to Namimori they over heard that Hibari was having difficulties with controlling himsef... Alessia was growing weak but coverd it up by using strong illusions. "Hibari-san are you ok? you seem... eh... a bit..." He Cut her off and said"My love, I am fine I just havent been sleeping well." He then pressed his lips to hers and when he pulled apart he sensed a pure blood. "Kaname Feel free to join us." Kaname walked in through the door and said" Hibari-san we need to talk alone...please." Hibari looked at Alessia and she said " Oh eh yeah em Ill go make some Orange Spice Tea." When she disappeard around the corner Kaname said" So i see that you are having problems... I am here if you need any help."Hibari looked at Kaname and said" I dont need your help." Kaname was about to say something but then Hibari shot up cause he smelled Alessias blood. He ran to the kitchen where he saw Alessia on the ground holding her hand. This time was the only time she couldnt cover it with an illusion. She cut her self trying to cut Cranberry Rasberry Walnut bread. Hibari was stuck by the enterance of the Kitchen and when he looked at Kaname, Kaname looked at him like do you need help? Hibaris pupils dialated and he rushed to Alessias side and pulled her hand close to his and was about to "help" her but Kaname stopped him and took it upon his own free will to licke her hand and bite her wrist. Hibari was about to harm him till he saw Alessias cut heal and smelled Kanames Kaname got up he said" Im sorry that i did that ... but you dont really need to cause more harm." Hibari looked at Kaname and took out his tonfas and said" Get out of my house... now .. thank you for helping." Kaname looked at Hibari and smiled thinking he wont get far if he acts this way. When Kaname walked out Zero was coming up the path. "Eh Zero what are you doing here?"Kaname said and Zero just stood in front of him and smiled" Like i need a reason.. i came here cause it seemed nice... and just to see if you guys needed help.." Kaname looked in his eyes and said " You came here to watch after Yuki didnt you?'' Zero looked amused..." What ever you say Kaname..." They both walked away from the house and back into town. As far as people know things were back to normal.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: In the Dark Hibari Awakens

"As he who sleeps in the midst of wonder, a nightmare shall arise in your deepest of thoughts as for you my child shall be burried beneth your fear." Hibari woke up at two in the morning yet again. He has been waking up at two for two weeks with the same words haunting his every dream. With those words pounding in his head and he knows his only fears are losing Alessia, Reborn, and Sakura. but how can he be harmed from teh worlds strongest infint and he didnt want the thought of being burried under a sakura tree also couldnt bare the thought or losing Alessia. With all this thinking he didnt realize that he was already burrying him self in his own thoughts. One day when Hibari was thinking he didnt hear Alessia come into the room and she tapped on his shoulder but Hibari got mad and pushed her in to a nail (accident). She started to bleed and Hibari couldnt help it... he bared his fangs into her neck and began to drink away his now Alessia was troubled ... when Hibari got done Alessia was on her way to a very suttle death. Hibari didnt know what to do he deprived her of so much blood. His dream was comming true, he was scared and he thought to himself ... what did I do? her pulse was fading and she began to talk "I... l..love ...you... H.. H..Hibari-san." He put his lips to hers and told her not to speak. He caressed her skin and looked up to see Kaname standing there and Zero holding out his hand. Kanamae spoke up and said " Hibari-san you may not like this but I must do what is neccassary to save her life..." Hibari filled with anger and said " NO YOU WILL NOT TURN HER INTO A MONSTER." Kaname looked up at Hibari and suddenly a gust of wind blew Hibari threw the door and Zero went out the door and shut it. Kaname looked at Alessia and said " My dear friend I had to do this for my sister as well ." This was one not so ordinary Kiss... it was a kiss of went and drained the rest of her blood and then kissed her but as he kissed her he refilled her blood with his. She tried to move but he just gripped her tight and kept going. When he finally got done the door swung open and Alessia was on the floor trying her best to figure out what just went on. Kaname said " You will need to drink some of my blood to get you started..." Hibari got so mad at the fact that his girl friend was now a vampire. Alessia bit Kaname and began to drink but Hibari didnt she was done she ran to Hibari and cried " I am so sorry. I didnt..." Hibari pulled her back and kissed her" I am just glad you are ok ." They went on there way and now there was two problems... not only did Hibari have to watch himself but so did all meet up with Reborn and the rest of the group but they all noticed that there was a strange thing going on with Alessia and Hibari. Reborn began to talk "As you all know i called you here... Alessia is one of our new members and she was in an accident ... she is now a Vampire but she will be fine she can controll it." Gokudera looked at Tsuna and Yamamoto said "That sounds like fun... eh when are we going to do training again Reborn?" Reborn was about to add something when Mukuro and Chrome showed up and he said" Now ... Tsuna you and Gokudera go practice with Kaname and Zero... Yamamoto and Ryohei go and practice with Mukuro and Chrome... Alessia and Hibari you will be against Squalo and Belphegore." So they went on their way to train. Hibari was already mad and didnt need the help of those "herbivores" to make him feel worse about himself. But then again it was not the same Hibari they fought two years ago. "Ushishishi So i hear that you are stronger now... But you are not stronger than me pesant." Hibari took out his tonfas and looked at Alessia, she took out a set of really nice Sais and they began. Well we can say Belphegore was taken down and stayed down But Squalo just kept on going."VOIIIIIIII WHAT TTHE HELL ARE YOU DOING BRAT." Alessia jumped behind Squalo and Stabbed him in the leg. "Training is over... Winners are : Alessia, Hibari, Tsuna,Gokudera,Mukuro,Chrome and ME :D." "We will show you a sweet dream next"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Vongola ,Night Class and Varia Against Millefore and Byakuran's Six funeral Wreaths

"Hahahaha seems like an interesting game." Yamamoto piped up cheerfully.  
"Gah you Baka its not a game its real life."Yamamoto just looked at him and smiled" Hahahaha really?Hahahaha well either way we will have fun." "YEAH TO THE EXTREME,"Ryohei yelled at the top of his lungs. Tsuna looked tense like normal and didnt really feel up to fighting the Six funeral Wreaths, But he knew he had to if he wanted to keep people safe. " Hey Bossu are you ok?  
" Chrome smiled. Tsuna said " Oh hehehehehe yeah I am." then he went blank faced again thinking no remembering the last time they fought the real six funeral wreathes. He was basically stonger considering he had devoured Byakuran and had his scary yet efficient power. He had enough power to wipe out an entire country and then some. Well as the war went on the six funeral wreaths had actually failed to be stronger and the Millefore was partialy left up to Hibari considering he pretty much defeted them at the base ten years in the future that no one else had ever knowen that they had been to. Well the Vampires basically took out the rest of what ever was left... and as for the Varia the only few that refused to stay back was Squalo,Bel,  
Fran, and Xanxas. There was only one purpose for the Varia to be there and that was to raise hell with any one that got in there way. "VOIIIIII WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Yamamoto looked back sharply and then swung his sword around his shoulder and ended up stabbing someone whith it the shoulder. No less the enemy was the one to get stabbed " Oh hehehehehehe Go~menisai ... Squalo-senpai what are you doing here?" Gokudera couldnt believe his eyes Xanxas had actually gotten his lazy ass up and fought for like the first time in about two years rather than leaving it up to the rest of the Varia. But as fast as Gokudera had taken his eyes off of the enemy he became paralized from the top of his left shoulder and chest cavity. The enemy was about to finish him off before Hibari took him down and then he helped Gokudera up and said" This is for the time you saved me in the future fight." Gokudera was amazed and so was everyone else. The enemies had fled and even then every one was amazed how is it that they had suddenly become"friends" of "aquainteces". But the true thing is they precieved it wrong they werent friends or aquaitences Gokudera saved Hibari in the future so Hibari saved him then.  
It was only fair that it worked out that way. So i guess you can say that they were fair and square. Alessia woke to seeing a note on Hibaris pillow and it read ..."My love i have gone to get breakfast ... see you when i get back ...  
~Love Your Boyfriend Hibari Kyoya"~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well show you a sweet dream next~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ www . /watch?v=9A2RRJWpLwE 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : The Vow that will never break upon those who enter... and a sudden supise event.

The final day has risen. Tsuna was 18 now and he has been going through so much training. In his deep voice he said " Reborn it is my birthday and i am doing training may I ask why." Reborn said" It is cause you need it for next week ... but I guess we can take this day off." Tsuna smiled and started to gather his stuff, he started to go back home with reborn sitting on his head when he spotted Kyoko. She ran up to him and hugged him tight " Tsu-kun I missed you." He smiled at her with a big grin and then kissed her, " I missed you to Kyoko-chan." They held hands and began to walk off, soon they saw Gokudera yamamoto lambo I-pin Haru and Ryohei... close behind them was Hana. I guess you can guess who is dating who... if not then let me answer that for you... RyoheiXHana... GokuderaXHaru (strange couple)... Yamamoto... you will get to see who he pairs with later. The way Her and Alessia came to the school were different. Alessia was a bully to Hibari but this girl came to the school and got onto the baseball team. How? cause she made a bet to the coach that not even she really knew the answer bet was quite simple you see it was to guess how old she really was. But you see she served Vongola Primo and then the next generations it is her time to serve for the tenth generation was a Rain gaurdian and she belonged with a rain gaurdian. Her name was Ariosto, aka Aria, she was athletic in every way and was involved in every single club there was available. Any way back to the subjects, Alessia and Hibari stayed on the roof top and looked at the sky when suddenly Dino showed up. "Konnichiwa Hibari-san", he said as he walked over smiling. Hibari was all tense again and he stood up looking at Dino and said,  
"What is it you want this time bucking bruno?" Dino slightly smirked and laughed "Well you see it is Tsuna's birthday and everyone was invited so eh ... were you going to go?" Hibari looked at Alessia and Alessia said "We will be going but one thing dont expect us to be comming early." Dino smirked yet again and walked to the edge of the building where his horse was waiting on the side " See you there then." He jumped off and landed on the ground rather than his horse, you see his subordinates were setting up the birthday party so they werent around,  
Dino stood up and shaked himself off and got on his horse and rode off to Tsuna's house. As for Mukuro and Chrome they too were getting ready for the party but they ran into a unfortunate fight with Byakuran,  
He was not as powerful as he was when he was in the future they saw, but he was powerful enough, so what happend now lies on Mukuro and Chrome. well show you a sweet dream next  



End file.
